Welcome Back, Kim Heechul
by zylch
Summary: Untukmu, kepulanganmu, dan semua penantianmu. Selamat datang kembali. [COMPLETE]


Zyle Choi Presents

A special FanFiction for Heenim's Comeback

.

Disclaimers

All similarity words and occurrences with others story line or quotes is not on purpose

.

Warning(s)

No plagiarism, no harsh words, and no bashing characters allowed.

A newbie author, might be a boring story, might be late to publish the next chapter, might be stopped due to some reasons. No one knows what will happen.

I don't force you to read, so don't read if you don't like the story.

Thanks in advance and enjoy.

.

* * *

_._

_Sometimes waiting is something beautiful_

.

Hari ini adalah harinya. Hari yang paling ditunggunya. Meskipun ia tau ada dua kemungkinan atau mungkin lebih yang akan terjadi, setidaknya hari ini ia bisa lepas dan kembali ke kehidupan dua tahun sebelumnya. Bukan, bukan karena kehidupannya selama dua tahun ini buruk, ia hanya merindukan teriakan mereka di pagi hari, gerutuan kesal karena dirinya yang terus mengkritik, dan terlebih lagi ia merindukan _universe_-nya. Yang terakhir tapi bukan yang paling akhir, mungkin, ia merindukan pria itu. Tidak, ia memang merindukannya. Hanya saja derajatnya yang tinggi sebagai _Space Big Star_ tidak mengijinkannya untuk mengaku pada dunia bahwa ia merindukan orang itu, _too much and it hurts_.

.

"HEECHUL HYUNG! SELAMAT DATANG!" siapa lagi orang yang akan bertindak kekanakkan seperti ini selain Lee Donghae?

Terima kasih kepada Tuhan –walaupun sebenarnya Heechul tidak percaya kepada Tuhan- ia bisa sampai di _dorm_-nya sesuai dengan rencananya, _to discharge quietly_. Sebenarnya ia menginginkan helikopter untuk mengantarnya, tapi bagaimana? Haha.

Untuk sementara Heechul tersenyum dalam hati melihat ruang tengah yang di dekor se-bunga matahari mungkin untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Ini pasti ide Ryeowook, kira Heechul.

"Hyung, bagaimana? Apa kau menyukai sambutan kami?" kali ini Eunhyuk yang berbicara, dengan _gummy smile_ cirri khasnya.

"Ya, kalian kreatif." Balas Heechul apa adanya. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa menyampaikan apa yang ingin disampaikannya dengan benar. Sebenarnya Heechul ingin memeluk mereka satu persatu, atau bahkan mencium. Kembali lagi kepada sifatnya, ia tidak bisa. _Setidaknya tidak kepada orang yang bukan dia._

"Heechul-ah, selamat datang!" Heechul terkejut mendengar suara sang _leader_ yang kini berdiri di belakang anggota lainnya dengan memegang sebuah kue _tart_ bertuliskan _Welcome Back Heenim_.

"Teuki! Ku kira kau masih di _camp_?"

"Aku dan Jongwoon meminta cuti sehari untuk merayakan kembalinya dirimu bersama member yang lain. Bukankan kami ini romantis?"

Heechul menghitung kepala demi kepala yang ada di ruangan itu. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, ….

"Tiga belas? Kibum tidak datang,ya?"

"Aku kira kau akan menanyakan orang itu hy—AW! Hae sakit~!" belum sempat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan perkataannya kepalan tangan Donghae sudah mendarat terlebih dahulu di kepalanya.

"MAAF! Aku terlambat!"

Semua pandangan menuju pada seseorang di belakang Heechul yang sedang mengatur nafasnya, sepertinya ia habis dikejar seekor anjing.

"KIBUMMIE!" _hug attack! _Heechul seenaknya memeluk Kibum membuat pria dengan julukan _snow white_ itu hampir terjatuh kehilangan keseimbangannya, untung saja Siwon dengan sigap lari dan memegang tubuh Kibum.

"Hehe, terima kasih Siwon hyung! Dan selamat datang kembali, Heechul hyung~~!"

"Yah, harusnya aku yang mengucapkan selamat datang kepadamu!"

"Hyung, kau telat. Kibum sudah bergabung dengan kita sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Walaupun tidak ikut dalam aktivitas, setidaknya sekarang ia sering main ke sini!" jelas Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak mengirim kabar kepadaku!" tuntut Heechul pada Kibum.

"Sudahlah, berhenti berargumen di sini dan ayo masuk. Aku lelah berdiri di sini, hyung!" Heechul mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun, saingan _evil_nya –yang ia sayang-.

.

Pukul satu pagi, Heechul mengeratkan pelukan pada jaketnya, ia berada di taman saat ini, sendirian. Terkesan menyedihkan, Sungmin sudah menawari dirinya untuk ikut bersama –menemani- Heechul, tapi Heechul menolak. Ia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini. _Quality time with his own self_.

Heechul duduk di salah satu ayunan tempat biasa dirinya menghabiskan waktu bersama orang itu saat mereka sedang bosan. Hanya sekedar duduk mengobrol, bercanda, atau bahkan dalam diam yang terasa sangat menenangkan. Heechul mendongak menatap langit dan tersenyum remeh. Entah meremehkan bintang yang iri akan kecantikannya, atau meremehkan dirinya sendiri yang redup meskipun ia dinaungi berjuta bintang di langit.

"Apa kau mengingatnya.." Heechul berbisik. Lebih kepada angin, berharap bisikannya akan sampai ke orang yang dimaksud.

Dua tahun yang lalu, di waktu dan tempat yang sama, Heechul masih merasakan kehadiran orang itu, walaupun tidak secara langsung. Semua ucapan dan janjinya, Heechul masih hafal betul. Bagaimana orang itu menengangkan dirinya, berkata semua perkataan manis yang membuat Heechul bergidik ngeri, tertawa di atas semua protes dan ocehan Heechul, nada bicaranya yang tenang saat menyelesaikan masalah, matanya yang memandang tulus, dan pelukan yang nyaman. Cukup hangat sampai membuat Heechul berjuta-juta kali tertidur di dalam rengkuhan pria itu.

"Menunggu itu menyebalkan." Heechul bermonolog, berusaha untuk memberhentikan air matanya yang ingin melesak keluar. Heechul ingin menangis. Dan ia melakukannya. Meskipun harus menutup mulut untuk meredam isakannya. Ia benci saat-saat seperti ini, dimana dirinya menangis seperti seorang gadis remaja yang putus harapan menunggu sang kekasih yang sedang pergi. Tapi di sisi lain Heechul menikmati _moment_ seperti sekarang, dimana dirinya bisa menangis puas dan melepaskan semua kepenatan di kepala dan hatinya. Rasanya sesak jika harus lama-lama menahan semuanya seorang diri. Namun Heechul tetaplah Heechul, ia tidak akan menyusahkan orang lain dengan keluhan percintaannya. Ia sudah dewasa dan bisa menghadapi semuanya sendiri. Setidaknya sampai orang itu datang dan mengulurkan tangan untuk Heechul genggam.

"Jika ingin menangis, menangis saja." Seseorang di belakang Heechul mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku mengutuk orang yang membuatmu menangis sekarang.

Mengutuk lelaki itu untuk tetap terus berada di sampingmu dan menjagamu. Mengutuk dia untuk mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya menemanimu dan membuatmu bahagia. Apakah kau setuju?" Heechul semakin terisak. Pria itu tersenyum, maju selangkah dan memeluk Heechul.

"Apa kau merindukan pelukan ini?"

"Bodoh."

"Hehe. Aku tau, maafkan aku."

"Aku benci menunggu."

"Aku juga. Tapi tidak selamanya menunggu itu menyebalkan. Terkadang, menunggu itu sesuatu yang indah." Hangeng menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Heechul.

"Terlebih lagi saat kau tau ia yang sedang kau tunggu akan segera kembali. Jangan pernah berhenti untuk menunggu kebahagiaanmu. Jika ia memang milikmu, ia pasti akan datang. Meskipun memakan waktu seumur hidup."

Heechul berbalik badan dan memeluk leher Hangeng. Ya,ia merindukan pelukan ini. Ia merindukan orang yang memeluknya, ia merindukan wangi _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh Hangeng, ia merindukan semua yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan kekasihnya.

"Jangan pergi lagi."

"Aku hanya pergi untuk sementara dan bukan untuk meninggalkanmu selamanya. Kau harus percaya aku pasti kembali. Dengan catatan tetaplah setia, percaya, dan jangan berpaling."

Keduanya mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Satu kalimat yang Heechul dengar sebelum dirinya tertidur di dalam pelukan Hangeng, "Selamat datang. Untuk kepulanganmu dari wajib militer, dan untuk kepulanganmu pada rumahmu yang sesungguhnya. Aku."

.

* * *

.

**Welcome Back, Kim Heechul**.

THE END.


End file.
